disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Willowland Resort/Incidents
This page consists of list of accidents and incidents happened at Willowland Resort throughout the years. Pre-1947 * April 20, 1946, during the construction of Willow Siblings' Country Fair, one of the construction workers Ronald Frisher (age 49) was suffered a fatal heart attack while building a ferris wheel, and then accidentally fall off the wheel to his death. 1947 - 1949 * December 11, 1948, Mashir Mansta died in lung cancer during TBA 1950s - 1960s * February 6, 1963, Mostin Barar was suffered by HIV/AIDS during Crane Carousel ride. He was transferred in St Nasit Hospital, died three days later. 1970s - 1980s * July 1, 1972, the certain gun fire noise is suddenly heard at Willowland Park causing freak out the guests and frantically rushed out from the park. But until when the park's security guards went to investigated on what's going on with the loud gunshot, he then discovered a prankster who was making the prank to the park with the record of gun noises. Afterwards, he was arrested. His name was Kehroto Azatopolis. He was senteced to 3 years in jail. * October 4, 1985, Kazaat Monsir was crushed to death by walls in Meet The World attraction, in Walt Disney World Resort Pearl. He has similar death to Deborah Stone at Disneyland. A footage of him getting killed was shown on television, you can hear his screams. * December 2, 1989, there was an terrorist attack in Willowland Park,strucking the hotel, causing the guests rushed out of park. The police and gendermare and civil protection discovered it was Afganistani men who made terrorist attack. They were executed to death. 1990s - 2000s *November 7 2008 - 7:56 PM during Robot Wars in Willowland Arena, a robot named "Toronto" after destroyed robot "Ashley" suddently jumped from the battle zone and start attacks the audience in the arena, all captured during XNT 3 broadcasting the programme, later cuts off to testcard temporaily. 18 dead (all are children) and 75 injured. This leads to Pearler series of Robot Wars cancelled. The robot was later destroyed for safely of others. It turns out on January 6 2009, it's owner Abaris Hugonon has made the incident intentional. He was senteced to death. 2010s - present * May 12, 2017 - Wannacry ransomware attacked Willowland. 190 computers were infected. * July 1, 2017 - Petya.a virus/wiper attacked Willowland. 920 computers were infected. * September 4, 2017 - There was a murder in Explozive Bombz attaction. A murderer was unknown. * January 12, 2018 - Goliath has shut down because the 14-year-old girl has fallen off the ride and died. The ride closed for few days and reopened after that. * June 19 2018 - A terrorist attack occured, striking the mall. Evidence has it linked to Doki Doki Literature Club game, not ISIS(Islamic State or Daesh) as many believe. 15 dead and 47 injured. The police is on tracing the attacker in entire Pearl. It also linked to September 4 2017 murder. Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fake